Christmas is about giving
by Awatere11
Summary: Secret Santa within the team was never going to end well, Ianto should have known this. He also should have known Jack would work it out. It's quarter past nine on Christmas morning in the Awatere-Jones household. Merry Christmas and Happy Solstice to you all. Enjoy the rare full moon tonight as the Goddess blesses us all. May 2016 make this past, horrible year, a memory. xxx


Ianto was scouring the antique shop as he tried to find something that … spoke to him.

He had only another ten minutes before he had to return to work and he sighed as he despaired of ever finding Jack's Christmas gift.

And there it was as Ianto gasped, his hands shaking as he paid.

This secret Santa thing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

.

.

.

Owen was enthused with the cocktail book and shaker to match.

Tosh tried looking surprised as well and Ianto winked, letting her know that he wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag.

When Gwen opened hers, she made a small sound at the Symbol on the box, trying to look pleased in case it was from Jack but Ianto knew it was from Owen, who frowned as he watched her gush at Jack for the expensive silk scarf.

Tosh was overwhelmed by her tea set, her hands trembling as she realized it was authentic. She tried hard not to look at Jack, in case she cried.

Then Jack opened his.

Ianto waited with glee as Jack blinked and then his face lit up as he removed the WWII shoe shine kit.

"Oh my god!" Jack sighed, turning it over in his hands as memories flew through his mind.

He looked around the table, wanting to know who to thank for the perfect gift.

Gwen looked at him warmly and winked.

He grinned, making her giggle as she looked down and Ianto gaped.

 _Bitch!_

OK, now came the hard part. He knew who it was form and half-pie expected a bloody puff adder.

Ianto opened his.

Gloves?

Rubber gloves for washing the dishes. Blue with feathers around the top of the long sleeves.

He held one up with his thumb and forefinger.

They were like full arm gloves and Ianto frowned.

Owen looked and snorted and Tosh gasped.

Ianto blinked and looked down again.

"Well?" Gwen finally spoke.

"Gwen?" Owen sighed, "If you speak up then they aren't fucking secrets anymore!"

Jack frowned now.

"Gwen? I thought …" he looked down at the kit and suddenly felt really foolish.

He sighed and looked up at his lover who was steadfastly thanking Gwen for her humor.

"Gwen? Can I see you in my office?" Jack said quietly, scooping gift and paper into his hands and striding from the room.

"Well?" Ianto snarled, "Not like you to keep him waiting!"

Ianto threw the gloves into the trash and stormed down to the archives, steaming mad and unable to let it go.

 _Bitch._

He found himself slamming boxes around and growling softly with anger … no.

Ianto straightened as he recognized hurt.

Yes.

He was hurt.

You know what?

Fuck this shit!

Ianto walked up through the hub and looked up at Jack's office, shocked to see him sitting with Gwen, showing her how to open the kit.

OK.

Really hurt, now.

Ianto fled.

He walked around the bay for a while and then made his way home, well to the nearest bar, but close enough.

Ianto was on his third Brains when he felt someone slide into the booth and he looked blearily over at Jack and sighed, looking back into his drink.

"Hey. You left"

"Yep!"

"I was looking for you and missed you."

"Yep?"

"Yeah."

Ianto shrugged, "You finished with Gwen?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you."

Ianto shrugged and signaled the barman, a nice bloke called Nigel. Had two kids and a third on the way.

"You want another one Ianto?" Nigel smiled, noticing the good looking fella who looked like someone had run his dog over.

"Ianto? Please?"

Ianto finally rose, stumbled and started to leave.

Jack threw a fifty pound note on the bar and Nigel whistled his thanks.

"Babe? Home?"

Ianto stopped walking and looked around, swore and pivoted, now walking in the right direction.

Finally reaching the flat, Jack let them both in and helped Ianto to the bedroom, still trying to apologize.

"Doesn't matter" Ianto slurred, "Stupid game."

"You are not a game. This, us, not a game" Jack said softly, "You are the most serious thing in my life!"

"And Gwen?" Ianto pouted.

"Enjoying the gift too!" Jack assured him.

Ianto frowned but soon forgot to be angry as Jack quickly undressed him and kissed him as he palmed his growing hurts away.

Ianto mewled and writhed as Jack prepared him. Begging until Jack couldn't take it anymore and climbed up to enter his lovely Welshman.

Gentle loving with soft caresses and needy kissing were the order of the day and Ianto came with a soft sigh of happiness, coating their stomachs with thick ropes of cum as Jack filled him.

They both settled in to sleep and Jack smiled as he thought of Gwen.

Probably still whining as she polished the team's shoes.

Including ALL of a certain Welshman's.

Jack sometimes thought Imelda Marcos' shoe collection had nothing on Ianto's.

Good gift that.

.

.

.

 **Merry Christmas Everyone XXXXXX**


End file.
